


Wait and Hope

by elenyar



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenyar/pseuds/elenyar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a fic at all. Just a token of appreciation for the amazing agentpb who wrote the fic Ten ways it could have started (and one way it did). I can't write fics to save my life but here is a poem based on the prompt which sparked the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait and Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentpb (wordscomekinda)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscomekinda/gifts).



I will wait, I will wait,   
Even if it is but   
Just a fraction   
Of a second;   
Or a million lifetimes   
Between us,   
I will wait.   

I will wait, I will still wait,   
Even if it is but   
Less than half   
Of a milimetre;   
Or a billion worlds   
Between us,   
I will wait. 

I will hope, I will hope,   
Even if it is but   
Just a breath   
Of a heartbeat;   
Or the flight of souls   
Separating us,   
I will hope.   

I will hope, I will still hope,   
Even if it is but   
Barely a whisper   
Of a fleeting thought;   
Or the clash of ideologies   
Separating us,   
I will hope. 

I will wait, I will hope,   
Even if it is but:   

Just a flash   
Of a striking match;   
Or the death of a star,   

A hairsbreath   
Of palms untouched;   
Or across galaxies' wide,   

Until the hush   
Of a babe's first laugh;   
Or the last cry of humanity's end,   

Through a seal   
Of strangled silence;   
Or the score of opposing voices   
Against us,   

I will still wait, and hope,   
For you   
Here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for answering that prompt (de-anoning right now) agentpb!


End file.
